Million Man Boss: Cosa Nostra
__NOWYSIWYG__ This event ran from 12 PM PST 20 April 2017 to 12 PM PST 27 April 2016. During that time, players could attack a series of special Bosses to earn rewards. Using Gold Bullets and Black Bullets against these bosses would often grant a reward of some number of Black Hats. Each level of the boss consisted of a number of rounds, with each round having up to 3 enemies to fight. Gang Mission Started - You've been ordered to set up shop in the city of Arkham. Thi swill be no easy task! Arkham City is controlled by the prominent Sforza family. No matter what goes on, they have a hand in the honey pot, so you'd best watch yourself. It looks like you might have company real soon... *Vincent, Angelo, Massimo Daughter of the Boss - Dang you're lucky you have a good crew! Those "tough guys" didn't stand a chance. Looke like you've found a note in Angelo's pocket... it says: Kill Celia. S 612 Fell St, Arkham *Celia The War Starts - Oh a little bird has told you Celia was a member of the Sforza family. This probably isn't going to end well. We've gone from zero to all out war! There's someone going nuts at Sforza HQ. Maybe you should head over and suss out the situation. *Anthony Unexpected Barrier - It's now or never. This is your chance to take down one of the most notorious families! Better head in, it looks like there's movement on the second floor! *Undercover Agent *Consigliere Final Boss - You're about to burst through the underworld. Who knows what awaits you on the other side... *Salvatore Every 5th boss level, there was an additional opponent Chorus of Hoarse Voices - I'a I'a Cthulhu Fhatgn ... When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of Black Hats they collected: *4000 - 1 The Law *3000 - 1 Salvatore *1500 - 1 The Consigliere *1000 - 3 Crate Roll Voucher *750 - 1 Rare Crate Roll Voucher *500 - 10 Godfather Scratcher *200 - 3 Stamina Drink *50 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you also got all the awards for lower numbers, too. In addition, players were ranked by contribution points. The highest-ranking players got additional rewards: *Top 1 - 4 Salvatore, 1 Frank, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Golden Colt, 1 Sforza De Ville, 1 Sforza Collection *Top 10 - 4 Salvatore, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Golden Colt, 1 Sforza De Ville, 1 Sforza Collection *Top 25 - 3 Salvatore, 2 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Sforza De Ville, 1 Sforza Collection *Top 75 - 3 Salvatore, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Golden Colt *Top 150 - 2 Salvatore, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 The Consigliere *Top 300 - 2 Salvatore, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 600 - 1 Salvatore, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 1000 - 1 Salvatore *Top 1500 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 2000 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher *Top 2500 - 2 Crimson, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 4500 - 2 Crimson *Top 8000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 2 Stamina Drink *Top 11000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 1 Energy Drink *Top 15000 - 3 Stamina Drink *Top 20000 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you did not also get the awards for lower placements. In addition to that, there were rewards for certain boss levels: *Level 140 - *Level 135 - 7 Godfather Scratcher *Level 130 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 125 - 15 Godfather Scratcher *Level 120 - 800 Class Coin *Level 115 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 110 - 6 Godfather Scratcher *Level 105 - 2 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 100 - 600 Class Coin *Level 95 - 2 Stamina Drink *Level 90 - 2 Energy Drink *Level 85 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 80 - 400 Class Coin *Level 75 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 70 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 65 - 4 Godfather Scratcher *Level 60 - 300 Class Coin *Level 55 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 50 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 45 - 3 Godfather Scratcher *Level 40 - 200 Class Coin *Level 35 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 30 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 25 - 2 Godfather Scratcher *Level 20 - 100 Class Coin *Level 15 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 10 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 5 - 1 Godfather Scratcher Finally, each level of the boss had a huge list of possible drops, that basically included every item that can be dropped by any other boss in the game plus a few new items: Note that Chem-Packs were included in the list. While the event was active, attacking the Million Man Boss would sometimes result in some of the following rewards: Category:Events Category:Event Bosses